1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for the exercising and/or testing of muscles of the human body. More particularly, the invention relates to an exercise machine which has the ability to isolate and focus specifically on the lumbar extensor muscles and lumbar musculoskeletal system and apply selected and appropriate exercise intended to produce a specific, desired result. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which can also be used to test relative muscular strength/torque.
2. Related Information
There are numerous and various types of problems and conditions which are typically referred to as “low back pain.” There can be numerous and various causes and contributing factors which often result in chronic low back pain. Although there can be numerous causes and contributing factors which result in varied diagnostic findings, there is often at least one common symptom in most chronic low back pain situations. Below normal strength levels are a major factor in most instances of low back pain, especially if the incident develops into a chronic situation. Regardless if below normal strength levels were a cause or exacerbation, one positive step that can be taken to provide treatment and rehabilitation is to introduce properly applied therapeutic exercise. In most instances, low back pain produces a decrease in regular, meaningful physical activity. As muscular strength decreases due to disuse atrophy, the lumbar musculoskeletal system becomes weak and compromised which typically leads to pain and dysfunction. This cycle of deterioration becomes self perpetuating and often results in the low back pain sufferer becoming a candidate for surgery. Research and clinical studies indicate that many of the common forms of “low back pain” can be successfully treated and rehabilitated by the proper application of therapeutic exercise.
The present invention provides the apparatus and the basis to develop a treatment and rehabilitation program intended specifically to increase the strength of the lumbar musculature. The basic principal is to introduce an overload stimulus which, when properly applied in proper amounts and at proper intervals and for an appropriate period of time, duration, will produce a specific, desired response. The specific desired response is an increase in muscular strength. Research and clinical studies have established that an increase in strength is typically accompanied by other desired improvements: a decrease in perceived pain; restored structural integrity; improved functional ability and enhanced quality of life. The present invention has the ability to introduce or apply an effective overload stimulus by inducing fatigue. Fatigue results from physical exertion or work. In the rehabilitation process, the magnitude of the overload stimulus, work, is increased from session to session. An increase can be either an increase in resistance or an increase in the number of repetitions performed. Proper increases in work, overload stimulus, at proper intervals will produce an increase in the ability to perform that work. This assumes, of course, that other relevant considerations, such as overall health and nutrition are also positive and proper. In a rehabilitation environment, physical exertion, kinetic activity, can be referred to as prescribed therapeutic exercise. The present invention comprises various features and functions which allow the controlled application of therapeutic exercise. An important aspect of any treatment and rehabilitation apparatus or program is the ability to test. Test information is useful in determining current/existing strength levels, establishing treatment and rehabilitation parameters, monitoring treatment progress and quantifying treatment and rehabilitation results.